Print media used in printing images usually undergo a surface treatment process, such as one or more of surface sizing and surface coatings during manufacture to improve print quality, print durability and reliability, and print finish. Regardless of the printing technology used, or regardless of the printing platform, the attributes of the printed image are important to end-users. Concomitantly, the materials used in the surface sizing and the surface coatings are important to the paper mills that produce the print media.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.